Noches de película
by SheilaStV
Summary: Porque una noche de películas siempre es diversión o ¿no? - Serie de Drabbles sin relacion entre sí, y sin orden alguno - AU - InuKag - MirSan - KoYame - SesshRin
1. Noche 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

Este fic participa en la campaña **"Fickers unidas para llevar al canon hasta la cima",** perteneciente al grupo de Facebook **´´Estrellas de la biblioteca prohibida´´.**

* * *

 **Nota:** Estos drabbles no tienen relacion alguna entre ellos y se veran distintas parejas en cada actualización.

* * *

 **Noches de Película**

 _Porque una noche de películas siempre es diversión o ¿no?_

Kagome fue quien puso la película y en un principio le pareció adecuada, no era la típica película romántica que solían gustarles a las chicas, esa tendría acción y una trama interesante. Pasado un rato vio cual era la razón por la cual ella había escogido esa película, se la había pasado suspirando los últimos 20 minutos por los protagonistas.

—Ya veo porque escogiste esta película —comentó un tanto airado.

—Es bastante buena, y de mis favoritas —dijo ella sin entender.

—¿Por qué no escogiste una película romántica para chicas?

—¿Por qué ver una película cursi cuando puedo ver una donde hay chicos sexys que manejan naves espaciales?

—Claro, ¿Cómo no va a ser tu favorita?

—¿Estas celoso? Es solo una película, ¿sabes? —en ese punto Kagome trataba de no echarse a reír.

—Entiendo lo del rubio musculoso, pero ¿el que tiene cara de niño?

—Es tierno, provoca abrazarlo muy fuerte —abrazó un cojín para darle énfasis a lo que decía.

La cara de Inuyasha fue demasiado para que ella pudiese contenerse por más tiempo, bien sabía que su novio era un celoso, pero no al punto de sentir celos de unos personajes.

—Oh, vamos, no es como si fuese a conocerlos ni nada —dijo calmando su ataque de risa.

—¿Pero si pudieses conocerlos te irías con alguno? —Ella hizo como si meditara la respuesta.

—Quizás con el rubio musculoso —respondió.

—Maravilloso —murmuró al momento que se levantaba del sofá. Kagome se dispuso a seguirlo de inmediato y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Tonto, sabes que me quedaría contigo sin importar cuantos chicos sexys se me presenten —se puso de puntillas y le besó el cuello.

—Ahora me guardas lástima.

—Por supuesto que no —ella lo rodeó y le colgó los brazos al cuello—. No me interesa salir con otros chicos sexys porque tengo al más sexy de todos —le dio un beso en los labios.

Kagome lo empujó hasta el sofá y continuó besándolo casi con desesperó, se separó del beso solo para quitarse ella misma la blusa que llevaba, seguidamente hizo lo mismo con él. Se mordió el labio al admirar el pecho de su novio, no mentía al decir que salía con el chico más sexy. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó ambos pectorales.

—Mi chico sexy —murmuró al atreverse a morderle un pezón masculino. Lo escuchó gruñir y ella sonrió victoriosa al sentir como cierta parte de él comenzaba a reaccionar.

—Creí que querías ver una película —dijo Inuyasha al sujetarla por la cintura.

—Cambio de planes, quiero protagonizar una con mi sexy novio —lo besó en los labios y luego le susurró las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza.

Inuyasha se levantó, como impulsado por un resorte para dirigirse directo a la habitación, de donde no saldrían en las próximas horas.

Y ciertamente por eso le gustaba ver películas con su novia, ella siempre le recompensaba de muy buena manera.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola, gente linda! ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Estaba revisando entre mis viejos archivos y me encontré con esto, algo que había comenzado con una idea fugaz y pues me dedique a terminarla. No es tan extenso como el resto de mis trabajos pero espero que al menos les haya gustado este pequeño drabble sorpresa de año nuevo.**

 **PD: Lo dejare abierto por si en algun momento se me ocurren otras pequeñas ideas de este tema con esta u otras parejitas.**


	2. Noche 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

Este fic participa en la campaña **"Fickers unidas para llevar al canon hasta la cima",** perteneciente al grupo de Facebook **´´Estrellas de la biblioteca prohibida´´.**

* * *

 **Nota:** Estos drabbles no tienen relacion alguna entre ellos y se veran distintas parejas en cada actualización.

* * *

 **Noches de Película**

 _Porque una noche de películas siempre es diversión o ¿no?_

Estaban a mitad de película y Miroku no dejaba de pensar que tuvo que haber hecho caso a las críticas y pasar de esa calamidad.

Volteó a ver a su recién prometida y la vio bostezar al momento que se acurrucaba en el sofá, seguro estaría pensando una manera de hacerlo sufrir por no dejarla escoger la película.

Pasados otros veinte minutos y al ver que la película no parecía tener intenciones de mejorar se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la habitación sin decir palabra.

Sango pensó que Miroku había ido al baño, pero después de diez minutos comenzó a dudar, seguramente el muy bribón se había ido a dormir dejándola a ella sola viendo esa película aburrida.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó a la habitación.

—¿Miroku? Cariño, te estas perdiendo la mejor parte —le dijo en un tono mordazmente dulce.

No hubo respuesta pero al menos vio la luz de la habitación encendida por lo que no se había acostado, al entrar lo vio buscando algo en el armario. Se extraño al verlo con una manta azul marino cubriéndole la espalda. ¿Tenía frio acaso?

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Espera solo un momento, damisela —fue la respuesta de él al seguir buscando algo.

Lo vio revisar un par de cajas y lo escuchó exclamar un "¡Aja!" triunfal, al parecer había encontrado su objetivo.

—He intuido que una hermosa damisela estaba en problemas, por lo que he decidido venir en su rescate —comenzó a hablar él con voz inusualmente ronca.

—¿Qué? —no entendía que le pasaba, seguramente la película le quemó algún par de neuronas.

—Su caballero de la noche ha venido a rescatarla —dijo al momento que se daba la vuelta para verla con ambos brazos en la cintura en posición de victoria.

La expresión de Sango no fue otra que de atónita. Ni siquiera podía procesar de la forma correcta lo que veía.

Miroku, su prometido, había optado por hacer lo que seria un disfraz poco convencional. Se había puesto una mallas negras, _sus_ mallas negras de ir al gimnasio; un suéter ajustado, también _suyo_ ; unos calzoncillos por sobre la malla; la manta sujeta con el suéter; y para culminar un antifaz que compraron para el pasado Halloween. Era tan absurdo todo que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Caballero de la noche? —preguntó en medio de la risa— ¿No seria mas un Superman? No sé, por los calzoncillos —señaló la prenda que era de un color rojo estridente, antes de volver a reírse.

—Entonces usted, bella dama, es mi _Kryptonita_ —dijo de forma seductora acercándose a ella.

Sango volvió a reír. Quizás luego de reñiría por usar su ropa y posiblemente dañarla irremediablemente, pero ahora solo quería disfrutar de las locuras de su prometido.

Miroku se arrodilló ante Sango con fingida pesadez.

—Me tienes a tus pies.

—Tal como me gusta —le murmuró con una sonrisa al momento que se inclinaba hacia él para besarlo.

Puede que a ella se le facilitara discutir, pero él siempre hacia lo imposible por hacerla reír.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola, gente linda!**

 **Aca estoy de regreso, y adentrandome, por primera vez, con el MirokuXSango. ¿Que tal ha quedado? ¿Les gusto? Espero que así haya sido, para mas adelante traerles mas de ellos.**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**


	3. Noche 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

Este fic participa en la campaña **"Fickers unidas para llevar al canon hasta la cima",** perteneciente al grupo de Facebook **´´Estrellas de la biblioteca prohibida´´.**

* * *

 **Nota:** Estos drabbles no tienen relación alguna entre ellos y se veran distintas parejas en cada actualización.

* * *

 **Noches de Película**

 _Porque una noche de películas siempre es diversión o ¿no?_

Cuando Kouga llegó a casa no le sorprendió que nadie saliera a recibirlo, las ultimas semanas el par de chicas con quien convivía habían tomado por costumbre quedarse en la habitación y ver películas.

Dejó las cosas que había comprado en la cocina, guardando solo las que necesitaban refrigeración, y luego se dirigió a su habitación. Y allí se encontró con sus compañeras, su esposa Ayame estaba sentada apoyada en el espaldar de la cama y _Tami_ , su perra, estaba echada sobre su regazo.

Dirigió la mirada a la pantalla del televisor y sonrió al ver que Ayame estaba viendo, una vez más, su película favorita. Por regla conocida ella debía verla al menos trimestralmente.

—¿No la vieron la semana pasada? —preguntó al dirigirse a la cama.

—Si, pero _Tami_ quiso volver a verla, ¿verdad que sí, princesa? —preguntó hacia la canina mientras la acariciaba, esta en respuesta le lamió la cara.

Kouga se hizo un espacio en la cama para hacerles compañía, _Tami_ se movió luego de saludarlo, y quedó a los pies de su dueña. _Tami_ era una perra lobo de raza _Tamaskan_ , a quien Ayame había adoptado antes incluso de conocerlo, y aquella película había sido la razón por la cual Ayame decidió adoptar a una raza que además de poco común, ameritaba ciertos cuidados para su pelaje.

Desde que las conocía eran inseparables, y él había aprendido a amar a ambas.

De forma descuidada pasó una mano por el vientre abultado de su esposa, en pocas semanas otra chica llegaría a su vida, y estaba más que feliz por eso.

Ayame liberó un profundo suspiro, y tanto él como _Tami_ se volvieron a verla. La muchacha tomaba un par de pañuelos de su mesa de noche, había comenzado a sollozar.

—Hey, sabes que estará bien —le dijo a modo de consuelo.

—Pero sufre tanto, mira como lo obligan a ser perro de pelea. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles? Es tan hermoso, y no merece que lo lastimen.

Kouga sonrió con ternura, su esposa era una mujer bondadosa en extremo, pero sabía que ella ya había podido llegar a ver la película sin llorar, claro que ahora ella estaba más hormonal y susceptible de lo normal, algo que no se atrevería a mencionar por su propio bienestar marital.

Depositó un beso en su frente y luego se levantó para ir directo a la cocina, regresó pronto con un envase de medio kilo de helado.

—¡Helado de frambuesas! — exclamó Ayame llena de júbilo al verlo entrar. Él sonrió y se acercó ofreciéndole el helado, ella lo recibió gustosa—. No, Tami, para ti no hay, ve a buscar tus galletas —le ordenó de forma cariñosa y la canina bajó de la cama para salir de la habitación.

—¿Y para mí?

—Un poquito, y porque lo trajiste.

—Que alivio —sonrió al acomodarse a su lado, pronto _Tami_ ya les hacía compañía mientras comía una galleta para perros.

Kouga admiró a su esposa quien ahora sonreía al ver la pantalla, al perro lobo lo había conseguido ya quien lo cuidaría. Ella estaba feliz, y él estaba encantado de verla de esa manera.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Hola, gente linda! ¿Que tal?**

 **Como ven, me he animado a volver a escribir algo de esta pareja, y aunque sea algo corto me doy por satisfecha, este par también necesita mucho amor, ¿o no?**

 **¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si. A mi me ha gustado volver a escribir de ellos.**

 **Alguien me dijo que le gustaria saber que peliculas ven nuestros protagonistas, y pues me parece justo responder y que todos sepan, sería asi:**

 **1) InuKag estan viendo "Día de la Independencia: Contraataque".**

 **2) MirSan estan viendo "Batman Vs Superman".**

 **3) KoYame estan viendo "Colmillo Blanco".**

 **Cuando suba los otros ire dejando las peliculas al final, aunque seria interesante ponerlas a adivinar y quien lo haga se lleva una dedicatoria en alguno de los proximos drabbles, no? Ok jajajajaja**

 **Paso a responder el guest:**

 **Videl:** Hola! Si lo se, es raro encontrar de ellos y mas aun que yo haya decidido hacerlo, pero bueno tambien merecen amor de mi parte jujuju. Lo que tengo en mente es poner varios de cada pareja segun vayan saliendo de mi cabeza, o segun vea alguna pelicula que me inspire jajajaja.

 **Mucha gracias por leer! Son un amor!**


	4. Noche 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

Este fic participa en la campaña **"Fickers unidas para llevar al canon hasta la cima",** perteneciente al pagina de Facebook **´´Estrellas de la biblioteca prohibida´´.**

Este fic (también) participa en la campaña ** _"Escribir para nosotras es una pasión, compartir nuestros fics llena el corazón"_** **,** perteneciente al grupo de Facebook ** _´´La Flor del Demonio´´_** **.**

* * *

 **Nota:** Estos drabbles no tienen relacion alguna entre ellos y se veran distintas parejas en cada actualización.

* * *

 **Noches de Película**

 _Porque una noche de películas siempre es diversión o ¿no?_

—¡Eso es! ¡Buena chica! —gritó Rin cuando el animal atacó al hombre en la pantalla.

Ella había escogido la película, como era costumbre. Su esposa era una ávida amante de las películas, no importaba el género siempre podía encontrarla viendo alguna. Él por el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado la acompañaba en silencio. Secretamente le gustaba verla brincar de emoción con alguna escena, le fascinaba ver esa espontaneidad en ella.

—¿Acaso no te parece hermosa? Quiero una ¿Podemos tener una? —le preguntó directamente llena de entusiasmo.

Sesshoumaru dirigió la mirada a la pantalla y vio a la niña en escena.

—¿Tener que? —preguntó para estar seguro que llevaban la misma línea de pensamiento.

—Una _Blue_ , por supuesto —ella regresó la mirada a la pantalla.

—¿Quieres un dinosaurio? —la incredulidad se apoderó de él.

—No cualquier dinosaurio —explicó como si fuese obvio—, un Velociraptor. Es tan hermosa —ella suspiró emocionada.

—Y carnívora —añadió lo que en realidad era obvio.

—Oh, podríamos hacerla vegetariana —realizó un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia.

—Claro. ¿Pero no crees que será un poco difícil de conseguirla? No he visto ninguna en las tiendas de mascotas.

La vio hacer un mohín, algo que se le hacía tierno y posiblemente jamás admitiría.

—¡Ya se! —exclamó ella de pronto y seguido subió a horcajadas en él—. Si no puedo tener un Velociraptor, entonces, ¿podemos adoptar un perro? —preguntó viéndolo a los ojos con gran emoción.

En ese momento creyó que ella le pediría algo más, y le sorprendió el hecho de haber aceptado la petición antes de que ella la planteara.

—¿Un perro? —musitó pensativo— No lo sé.

La verdad era que nunca se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de tener una mascota. El antiguo Sesshoumaru pensaba que era algo superfluo y que denotaba una responsabilidad innecesaria, ese mismo Sesshoumaru que no veía cabida en emparejarse, muchos menos casarse, con una jovencita alegre, impredecible y llena de energía, pero allí estaban, a punto de cumplir dos años de matrimonio.

—¿Sessh? —llamó ella para obtener su atención— ¿Por favor?

—No lo sé. —Ante la evasiva ella se acomodó sobre él, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—Por favor —comenzó a besarlo, primero en los labios—, por favor —siguió a la mejilla—, por favor —mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja—, por favor —pasó a besar su cuello.

Sesshoumaru soltó un bufido y sujetó a su mujer por la cintura.

—De acuerdo —cedió al momento que cargaba a Rin en brazos para ir a la habitación—. Adoptaremos un perro.

—¿De verdad? —chilló de emoción.

—Mejor un perro a un dinosaurio, o algún león africano —comentó y escuchó la risa regocijada de su esposa.

—Era mi próxima sugerencia.

Él la besó y no hubieron palabras en un largo rato.

A su esposa le atraían ciertas criaturas peligrosas, él mismo era un ejemplo evidente. Y estaba de más decir, que sabía muy bien como dominarlo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Hola, hola gente linda! Pues aqui les dejo lo que ya mucho esperaban y deseaban, o no?**

 **Decidi dejar lo de los nombres de las peliculas para que ustedes los adividinen, tendrian entre un drabble y otro para lograrlo, lo que significa que revelare las peliculas que utilice un drabble despues, haya alguien adivinado o no. Pero recuerden que si alguien adivina se llevara una dedicatoria en algun drabble! No les emociona? Creo que en esta oportunidad lo he dejado bastante facil, o no? Ya me diran en los comentarios.**

 **Paso a responder los guest:**

 **Maritza:** Que bueno que te hayan gustado, me alegro mucho! Cada uno de los hombres tiene su encanto, son diferentes pero encantadores al mismo tiempo. Y todas las parejas merecen y necesitan mas amor!

 **Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Son un amor!**


	5. Noche 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

Este fic participa en la campaña **"Fickers unidas para llevar al canon hasta la cima",** perteneciente a la página de Facebook **´´Estrellas de la biblioteca prohibida´´.**

* * *

 **Nota especial:** Este drabble esta dedicado a _**Marymaru**_ , quien logró acertar con la pelicula anterior.

* * *

 **Noches de Película**

 _Porque una noche de películas siempre es diversión o ¿no?_

 **Noche 5**

Kagome escogió aquella película en particular porque quería obtener algo personal. Bien sabía que su esposo era de los que soltaban comentarios, algunos incluso de lo más imprudentes, pero desde que había comenzado la película no había hecho ni un solo comentario, nada, ni una replica.

La película trataba sobre de la vida de cinco parejas y la forma en que se tomaban la espera de la paternidad.

Él solo se mantenía abrazándola por la cintura en un inusual silencio, y solo cuando una de la parejas perdió al bebé por un aborto fue que él pareció querer decir algo, pero no lo hizo, tan solo la apretó más en el abrazo.

Pasaron otro par de minutos y sin poder soportar más el silencio fue ella quien decidió decir algo.

—¿No crees que es absurdo?

—¿El qué? —preguntó como si no estuviese muy enfocado.

—La que espera un bebé tiene un vientre enorme, que apenas puede mantenerse en pie, pero la que espera gemelos apenas y se le nota. ¿No es absurdo?

—Oh, supongo que eso depende del cuerpo de cada mujer —divagó la respuesta—, siempre es diferente ¿no?

Ese comentario dejó sorprendida a Kagome, quien comenzó a pensar que definitivamente a Inuyasha le pasaba algo, pero tal parecía que no tenía intención de hablar, de modo que guardó silencio.

En cuanto la película terminó se creó un silencio incómodo, pero Inuyasha no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla pronto.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? ¿Sucedió algo en el trabajo? —se atrevió a preguntar, no era nada regular la actitud de su esposo.

—Todo está bien en el trabajo.

—¿Entonces qué sucede?

De repente él soltó un suspiro y le besó el hombro de forma cariñosa.

—Pensaba en la película.

—¿Ah? Creí que no te había gustado, no comentaste nada.

—Estaba pensando.

—¿Y qué tanto pensabas? No se trataba de una película de misterio o investigación.

—Esas parejas estaban en una situación similar: esperaban ser padres. Algunos lo planificaron otros no. Pero el final fue el mismo, terminaron aceptando su paternidad y queriéndola.

—Inu… —intentó voltearse para verlo a los ojos pero él no se lo permitió.

—Déjame terminar, no soy bueno con las palabras y de esta forma es más fácil.

Ella sonrió y acomodó la cabeza en el pecho masculino, a espera de que él terminara de hablar.

—Miroku y Sango acaban de tener a su tercer hijo. El lobo y Ayame ya tendrán dos. —Kagome sonrió al escucharlo hablar así de su amigo Kouga—. Incluso mi hermano tiene ya una hija, y creo que hasta yo podría ser mejor padre que Sesshoumaru. Lo que intento decir es que… —hizo una pequeña pausa—sé que no hemos hablado acerca de tener hijos, pero los quiero. Quiero un hijo que tenga tus ojos, y una niña que sonría igual que tú. Y espero que tú lo desees tanto como yo.

Kagome guardó silencio, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta e intentaba controlarse para no llorar. Malditas hormonas.

—¿Puedo hablar ahora? —fue lo primero que pudo decir.

—Por favor.

—Lo que yo deseo, definitivamente, es que tenga tus ojos. Y por otro lado —le tomó las manos para dejarlas sobre su vientre aun plano—, estoy segura que a nuestro hijo o hija le alegrara saber que sus padres lo esperan con emoción y amor.

Las manos de él temblaron ligeramente debajo de las suyas. Ella como pudo se dio vuelta en el abrazo y quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Inuyasha parecía haberse quedado sin palabras y sus ojos brillaban quizá un poco más que como lo hacían el día de su boda.

—Kag… —él la veía directamente a los ojos y luego bajo la mirada en dirección a su vientre— ¿estas segura?

—Bastante, solo me queda pedir una cita con el médico, pero quería esperar para que tú me acompañaras.

—Si —habló decidido dirigiéndole la mirada de nuevo—. Podemos ir ahora mismo —dijo e intentó levantarla para ponerse de pie, ella lo retuvo.

—Creo que podemos esperar hasta el lunes, señor papá ansioso y primerizo —le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Seré papá. Tendremos un hijo —podía evidenciar la emoción en su voz—. Te amo tanto, Kag.

—Y yo te amo a ti —respondió y entonces ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, llenos de felicidad.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola gente linda! Ya estoy por aqui de nuevo, y ya volviendo a comenzar con Inukag como pudieron ver.**

 **Como puse el comienzo este drabble esta dedicado a** _Marymaru_ **, quien logró dar con la pelicula del drabble anterior, la cual era: "** Jurassic World: el reino caido **". ¡En horabuena por haber acertado! Espero que te haya gustado y disfrutaras la mención correspondiente.**

 **Ahora bien, ¿alguien sabe que o tiene sospechas que pelicula estaban viendo Inu y Kag aqui? Como pista adicional puedo decir que es una comedia. ¡Suerte! Y recuerden que se llevarian dedicatoria en el proximo drabble.**

 **Paso a responder el guest, y ya me tienen en privado el resto 7o7**

 **Maritza:** Yo tambien! Y obvio ella puede convencer a Sessh de cualquier cosa, pero bien que él esta encantado de complacerla. Cuidate!

 **¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Nos estamos leyendo. ¡Besos!**


End file.
